Bulletproof glass has long been utilized for protecting occupants of vehicles, while at the same time permitting visual observation of the surroundings from within the vehicle. Various methods have been utilized to contain the bulletproof glass, including mounts typically utilized for vehicle glass. Many such mounts are frameworks comprised of welded components. Additionally, window mounts adapted to facilitate removal and replacement of bulletproof glass windows have been attempted, such as via securing the bulletproof glass window utilizing elastic straps or bungee cords.
Unfortunately, typical mounting techniques and/or elastic straps do not retain and/or protect the bulletproof glass, or the window mount, when severe detonations and/or impacts strike the window. Moreover, welded construction has weak points in the weldments and is particularly susceptible to fracture at the juncture of frame top or bottom components with side components. Indeed, the force from impacts at junctures where right angles are formed is transmitted along the weld lines; thereby, propagating a fracture in the weldment.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to prevent such weak points along the weldment. For instance, one such method has utilized continuous polygonal bands glued or welded to side wall segments. However, such glued or welded constructions only mimic the structural weaknesses of other welded constructions.
Furthermore, due to the difficulties in machining bulletproof glass, radiused corners are not commonly fabricated. As such, the unradiused glass corners tend to contact radiused corners in machined casements; thereby, resulting in stress forces applied to the glass, and, thus, an increase in the potential fracture of the glass during normal use and/or upon impact.
Additionally, fractured bulletproof glass can present hazardous conditions to the vehicle occupants, as the tructural integrity and effectiveness is significantly compromized. Moreover, glass may be abraded by natural elements, such as wind-blown sand, thus affecting visibility and requiring periodic replacement.
Although it is occasionally necessary to replace the bulletproof glass of a window during military operations, it is commonly inconvenient to have to return to a base area for such replacement. Even if the opportunity arises to return to base, it is desirable that the vehicle not be out of commission for an extended period. Forward bases for military vehicles may also be sparse and lack a full complement of tools required for extensive repairs. As such, it is desirable that repairs to, and/or replacement of, bulletproof windows be simple and require only commonly available tools.
In addition to ease of replacement concerns, military vehicles commonly have extensive protective armor, which in addition to often heavy bulletproof windows, increases overall vehicular weight, and thus reduces the vehicle's energy efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the weight of any protective armor components.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a bulletproof window that is lightweight, provides improved structural integrity, and permits easy and rapid replacement of the bulletproof glass contained therewithin and/or of the window itself.